1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socks for maintaining coolness in the summer, retaining heat in the winter and immunizing detrimental effects of perspiration. These socks help to prevent injury resulting from physical activity and, further, they have been developed to disperse pressure points over body bone prominences by decreasing pressure.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In spite of increased commercialization and availability of specialty socks, cold weather socks, warm weather socks and athletic socks, existing socks and sock systems are not effective in functioning over broad temperature ranges, i.e. summer and winter conditions and are not necessarily effective in preventing injury. The present invention is highly effective in both warm and cold weather and aid in preventing injury, because its intimate blend of synthetic and natural fibers which, in its specific physical arrangement, creates wicking to help remove perspiration, to cool in the summer and hold heat in the winter and which disperses pressure over body bone prominences by decreasing pressure to reduce injury.
As commonly known in the art, there are socks made from wool. Wool socks provide absorption of moisture and resiliency. However, they lack a wicking action whereby heat and moisture are transported away from a sending surface, such as a foot.
Another common sock is a sock made from a polyester. Polyester socks provide a wicking action of transferring moisture and vapor, as well as provide strength. However, they lack absorption of moisture and resiliency capabilities.
Blends of natural and synthetic materials are known and have been created to benefit from properties of both materials. However, compromise between desired functions and structural integrity must be made or the socks will not form well to the foot or the ankle.
Notwithstanding the commonly known prior art, the present invention sock, having unique, heterogeneous body and foot portions, is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.